The Betrayal
by Emily642
Summary: Like my first WIR FF, this is an "I really wish THIS happened in the movie…" thing. This is my take on what happened after Ralph destroys the kart. In this version of what happens after the kart-wrecking scene, King Candy has not given Ralph the medal yet. I did skip the dialogues before the wrecking of the kart scene. Enjoy! :) Sorry for the bad picture :P


Vanellope glitched herself off on the lollipop that Wreck-It Ralph put her on. She laid on the ground, sobbing. The kart that the two made together, the golden ticket to finally race, was destroyed by Wreck-It Ralph! She was confused. A couple of hours ago, he was so gun hoe on helping her to race. But, suddenly he backed out and DELIBERATLY destroyed the kart! Why? Well, Ralph is a villain from another game, _Fix it Felix Jr._, so was this his plot the whole time? To mess with her?

Wreck-It Ralph stood there, looking at their kart with sadness and shock. What broke his virtual heart the most is Vanellope's wailing. He didn't want to destroy the kart and of course, Vanellope's dream. But, the ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy thankfully warned him that if she wins, she could get the game unplugged because the players would think that there's something wrong with the game. As a result, Vanellope, as a glitch who can't leave the game, would die with the game.

"You did the right thing, Ralph," the villain thought to himself as he looked at the small car which was literally in pieces. "The kid's safe now."

"Thank you, Ralph." interrupted a goofy, but sinister voice. The villain and the glitch turned around to see 4 police doughnuts and King Candy with an evil smile upon his face. His two hands were on his cane. "You have been quite a help." Wreck-It Ralph looked at him, confused. Vanellope sniffed and looked up.

"Ralph, what is King Candy talking about?" asked Vanellope with her sad voice.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" yelled Ralph with his fists clutched by his arms. King Candy laughed and walked to him.

"You know?" smirked Kandy Candy with his hand in his pocket. "Your reward. For capturing the glitch." And lo and behold, Ralph's medal! Vanellope and Ralph gasped.

"My medal!" exclaimed Ralph, shocked. "How did you…"

"You sold me out?!" cried Vanellope, getting up. King Candy smiled evilly and fiddled his fingers on the cane. His plan to deceive the girl was working!

"You don't understand!" said Ralph.

"Oh, I understand plenty, traitor!" cried Vanellople, marching up to Ralph, only to be grabbed by the police.

"Now, now, my dear." interrupted King Candy, tapping her on the nose. "There's going to be plenty of time to think of nasty names for this traitor…" He picked up her chin with his cane. "In the _fungeon!_" Ralph tried to pick up King Candy, but was chased away by the other police doughnuts that were there.

"Get away, get away!" cried out one. Not wanting to be hit with their bats like the last time, Ralph obeyed and growled.

"Vanellope, I was tricked!" cried Ralph. "He told me that you would die if you win! Please, believe me. I didn't know that he had the medal. I swear!" King Candy clicked his tongue and sadly shook his head.

"Really, Wreck-It Ralph?" scolded King Candy. "Lying to a child?" He grabbed Vanellope's cheeks for emphasis. "Shame on you!"

"But, I'm not lying!" yelled Ralph. King Candy let Vanellope's cheeks go.

"He was using you, Vanellope." said King Candy, circling around her. "To get his little medal back. Some friend. And besides…" King Candy stopped in front of her with an evil smile. "Back at _my _castle after the big misunderstanding about the cupcake monster, Ralph and I made a little deal." Vanellope looked at Ralph with tears welling up. "If he helped me arrest you, he'll get his medal back."

"Vanellope! No!" yelled Ralph.

"And look!" King Candy finished, grabbing her left arm. "You fell for _our_ little trap!" Vanellope started to breath harder as more tears welled up.

"You're a rat!" She squeaked.

"Vanellope, who do you believe?" asked Ralph. "A king that has been holding you back from your dream and trying to capture you after all these years or a guy who just spent all afternoon, trying to build you a kart, teaching you to drive, and destroying it for your safety?" She looked at Ralph, her kart, and then at King Candy.

"Just arrest me already!" cried Vanellope with her tears, coming out. "You win." King Candy's smile grew bigger and raised her chin with her cane, once again.

"Ah, that's a good little girl! Wynnchel and Dunkin, take the brat to the police truck!" Wynnchel and Dunkin carried a crying Vanellope away. She looked at the traitor.

"You really are a bad guy!" cried Vanellope. A shocked Ralph did nothing, but watched as Vanellope was getting taken away. The other police doughnuts followed them with King Candy, trailing behind. The king stopped in the front of Wreck-It Ralph and gave him a huge, evil smile.

"Thank you, Wreck-It Ralph." sneered King Candy. "You were quite a help." He evilly chuckled at the villain and continued walking. Wreck-It Ralph looked at his reclaimed medal as tears welled up.

"What have I done?" he thought as he heard the cars, driving away.


End file.
